Today, thanks to development of super high speed data communication networks, a lot of people use the Internet, and a variety of contents services using the Internet are being provided. Among a variety of contents services, particularly, in case of a field of game service, since the development speed and the distribution speed of the service is being improved sharply, a large number of Internet users use online game service via the Internet.
In the online game service, particularly, an online game having two and more player characters controlled by a gamer on a game, for example, an online robot competing game or an online racing game, the gamer may control a player character and a unit (a robot character or a vehicle character) associated therewith through the player character, thereby continuing a game. That is, the gamer can play a game by controlling the player character and the unit. In this game, while the player character and the unit move by control of the same gamer, the player character and the unit operate as independent objects, respectively. For example, while the ability of the player character grows, the ability of the unit does not change. That is, results by operations of the player character do not affect the unit associated with the player character, and a gamer may control each operation for making the two objects grow, thereby making the player character and the unit grow. Thus, there is a problem that convenience is not provided that a gamer controls a player character and a unit in an online game. Also, there is a problem that configuration of a game is not diversified since player characters and units operate independently, and it is difficult to induce interests of a gamer about a game since the gamer continues the game without recognizing a connection between objects.
Accordingly, there is required the appearance of new online game providing method and system, which can provide convenience to a gamer in playing a game by providing a connection between a plurality of player characters controlled by the gamer, and diversify configuration of a game through the connection between the player characters, thereby optimizing interests of the gamer about the game.